Abraham Reyes
is a Major character featured in Red Dead Redemption. Background Reyes was born to a very rich family and had a wealthy upbringing. According to him, his nursemaid used to tell him when he was little, "Abraham, one day, everybody will know your name". He then became a revolutionary guerrilla leader, who resided in Nuevo Paraiso, Northern Mexico. Reyes has goals of achieving social reform through violent revolution, against the Federales and their leader General Ignacio Sanchez. His charisma has allowed Reyes to be an excellent recruiter for his paramilitary group. The Federales think very little of Reyes, labeling him a traitor and coward. They despise him as a combat leader, accusing him of never fighting his own battles, but rather sacrificing his followers--accusations which are true, as Reyes never fights in any of the missions, but takes credit for his followers and John Marston's work. Interactions Red Dead Redemption After John has been betrayed by Colonel Allende, he joins the rebels, helping them and eventually managing to get to Javier Escuella. John then joins Reyes' army in an attempt to attack Allende and his villa. The attackers manage to kill Allende and Bill Williamson, but Luisa dies in an attempt to save Reyes. Reyes usurps General Ignacio Sanchez between 1911 and 1914 as it is stated in a 1914 newspaper that Reyes becomes a tyrant as president. Undead Nightmare During the events of Undead Nightmare, Abraham found an ancient Aztec mask underneath Escalera within a deep underground tomb. He put it on thinking it would make him immortal, but instead turned him undead, and reawakened the dead across the land. In the final mission, John kills the Undead Reyes and puts the Mask back in it's pedestal, thus returning everything to normal. When John Marston returns home, he finds that both Abigail Marston and Jack Marston have turned back to normal, Reyes also could have been turned back into a human, though (depending on the player's actions) he could not have been able to come back to life due to his bodiliy injuries. His role in the story makes him the main antagonist. Mission Appearances ;Red Dead Redemption * "Must a Saviour Die?" * "Cowards Die Many Times" * "The Great Mexican Train Robbery" (Boss) * "The Gates of El Presidio" (Boss) * "An Appointed Time" (Boss) ;Undead Nightmare * "A Civilized Man" (Zombie Killed) Quotes " Now find your weapons and fight these dogs! " " Living together in a noble republic, justly ruled by fine men." " Their energy ... it is like food to me" " Allende is dead. Mexico is mine!" Trivia *Reyes may be visually inspired by Francisco I. Madero, the person who won the real-life Mexican Revolution and became the next president. *Note: The Mexican Revolution was from 1910-1920 and Madero was president from 1911-1913 and was executed at the end of his presidency. *Reyes may also be partly based on Mexican revolutionaries Pancho Villa and Emiliano Zapata. *Reyes speaks fluent English, although he notably maintains Spanish pronunciation of many words, such as México. *His age is mentioned in "The Gates of El Presidio" after a replay of the mission. A soldier says Reyes is 27 years old, making his year of birth 1884. *He shares the same last name as Bernardo Reyes, another important character in the real-life Mexican Revolution. Bernardo overthrew the government in the real life border region 'Nuevo Leon' and ruled a few years as a dictator. *In a 1914 newspaper, Reyes is ironically labeled as a tyrant, due to the fact that he ordered his soldiers to shoot a crowd of protesters. *His last name "Reyes" means "kings" in Spanish. *Further evidence of Reyes' future dictatorial nature is found upon meeting him for the first time at Agave Viejo. After rallying his men Reyes will remark to John that their energy is "like food" to him, a similar sensation that fascistic leaders such as Benito Mussolini have described feeling. *He seems to be somewhat racist, since he calls the Chinese workers an inferior race during the ride to El Presidio. *In the beginning scene of the mission"The Gates of El Presidio" John Marston walks in only to find Reyes having intercourse with a local woman. *The player can dress as one of Reyes' men by unlocking the Reyes' Rebels Outfit. *As seen in pre-release screenshots (like the two below) Reyes had goatee-style facial hair instead of his full beard. *He wears a Confederate States of America belt buckle. *Although he always seems to mistakenly call Luisa Fortuna, "Laura" instead of Luisa, it was revealed after the mission, "An Appointed Time" that Laura was another girl he knew. *His signature weapon seems to be the Winchester Repeater. *He is one of the new playable multiplayer characters in the DLC Liars and Cheats. He is on the Damnation category in the Oufitter probably because he was a racist and became a tyrant. *Despite the fact he wishes to remove Sanchez to bring about peace to Mexico through his rule, he is ironically very similar to Sanchez such as he drive for power and lust of women. * turns into a zombie and is killed by John Marston in the DLC Undead Nightmare. *He, along with Luisa Fortuna, John Marston, Leigh Johnson, Bonnie MacFarlane, and Drew MacFarlane sounded different during development. This can be heard here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=69QejKf4am4 Gallery File:Reyes.jpg File:Rdr_reyes_marston.jpg rdr_reyes01.jpg rdr_0490.jpg rdr_0494.jpg de:Abraham Reyes es:Abraham Reyes Category:Characters Category:Redemption characters Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Multiplayer characters Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Undead Characters